Goodbye
by wally4ever
Summary: Tonks is moving out of her home to live with Remus, and thinks back to the moments she shared with the flat. R&R!


The very last dust infested cardboard box was shrunken and piled neatly in Tonks's hand bag. She looked across her old flat with a proud smile, remembering all the good times she shared with it. She though back to the time she moved in. Auror training had just ended, and she didn't want to live with her parents anymore. When she saw an ad in a Muggle newspaper about a small flat with one bedroom and one bathroom, she jumped on it. She only had to look at it once and knew it was her calling. Her dad helped her move in, and she didn't look suspicious by walking into an empty flat and five seconds later all her belongings were inside.

Her first year living in the flat, she adopted an old cat with a limp. The pet shop she got the cat at said it was a waste to by the cat, since it was going to die. Tonks told them she wanted the cat because she wanted it to live happy in a home instead of a shop, regardless of age. The cat lived longer than expected, but died soon anyway.

In the kitchen, there was a spot on the ceiling that was made when Tonks decided to cook pancakes. She had to scrap off the pancake with a broom because she had lost her wand, and was too angry to concentrate on get it off with wand-less magic.

She'll never forget the time she had her first birthday party in the flat. It was insane. There was a clown, a DJ, and she used a spell to make her small home larger. Of course, she had to stop the party because her next door neighbors were threatening to call the cops, but it was fun while it lasted.

There was the tea party with her mother and the DMB club (Daughters of Muggleborns club) Tonks had to hold. Since she had missed countless meetings, it was only right. She spilt tea all over the rug, laughing it off and cleaning it up with her wand. Only she never had cleaning spells under her belt, and ended up making the biscuits fly. The DMB club was full of polite, young ladies and their mothers, and they were very optimistic about the incident, but Tonks never did get thank you cards.

However, a romantic at heart, Tonks's favorite ever moment was when Remus first stepped foot inside. If she could sum it up in one word, she'd ditch the rules and say it was horribly smashing. The time was awkward at the beginning when embarrassing junk, clothing, and nick knacks appeared out of thin air. A pair of Tonks's bright orange panties found their way to the bottoms of Remus's shoes. Too mortified to even look at him, Tonks spent a good chunk of the night turning the other way quickly and looked at his nose or eyebrows when they spoke face to face instead of his eyes. After a series of pleasing events, Remus ended up snogging her senseless on her old couch that smelt strongly of Tonks's perfume in hopes of making it smell nice, and whenever they moved a loud screech would erupt and Remus jumped every time.

Tonks heard a knock on the door. She looked up and saw Remus. "Wotcher," she said.

"Hello," he said, giving her a kiss. "All set?"

"Yeah." She breathed in deeply, getting a last memory of her first home.

Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Say your final goodbyes?"

"Yes." Her eyes started to tear up, and she felt stupid for crying over a flat.

Remus gave her a squeeze. "Got your stuff?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. She almost thought that when she opened them, it would be the first day she moved in. If she opened her eyes, it would be the first day she was really on her own. She would have her old cat, she would be making pancakes, she would have a birthday party. She opened them, but was met with an empty flat and Remus's arm around her.

She looked up at him. "I'm good."

He smiled. "Great."

They turned away and Remus kissed her forehead. Tonks smiled up at him and sighed, feeling ready to write a new chapter to her life. She looked back at her flat and her eyes felt wetter. She turned around and apparated away with Remus.

_Author's Note: I have a story that is something of a prequel to this, but it can stand alone. However, this would serve as an epilogue.  
_


End file.
